


you're a stinky hunter

by currentlycrying



Series: supernatural short crossovers [9]
Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Supernatural
Genre: BFFs, Ew, If I continue this, M/M, but still theyre cute, eyy why not, gabriel is stitch, i love this movie and thought, it could be sabriel if you wanted it to, lucifer is that annoying red haired girl, nanni is dean and castiel is david, sam and gabe are friends not lovers, sam is lilo, that was my childhood otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentlycrying/pseuds/currentlycrying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re a stinky hunter, and anything you touch is stinky!” Lucifer said as Sam came out of his hunting class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're a stinky hunter

**Author's Note:**

> ahahha international happy fanworks day!!!!!!!!
> 
> enjoy

“You’re a stinky hunter, and anything you touch is stinky!” Lucifer said as Sam came out of his hunting class.

Gabriel held him by his arm shaking his head and Sam let out a small growl.

“You’ll never be like your brother. Ever.” Lucifer smirked.

“Okay, okay.” Gabriel said as he let go of Sam’s arm as Sam took off his plaid shirt and threw it on the ground.

“Smile!” Gabriel laughed as he got out the camera and took the pictures of Sam beating Lucifer's butt.

**Author's Note:**

> eyy talk to me or leave kudos, why not both??


End file.
